Question: Solve for $x$ : $-11 + x = 26$
Solution: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -11 + x &=& 26 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-11 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{26} \\ x &=& 26 {+ 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 37$